


Do You Need Help?

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Cordelia shows up on Matthew's doorstep late one evening. She confesses that she has feelings for him. She also decides to help him move into his new flat.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild, James Herondale/Cordelia Carstairs, Matthew Fairchild/Cordelia Carstairs, Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Do You Need Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

“Damn it,” Matthew cursed to himself. “Will I ever get this bloody picture hung up straight?” He had been setting up his new flat all day, and this particular picture had been plaguing him with is constant crookedness. Matthew had just gotten back up onto the stool to straighten it when he heard a knock on his door.

“Be there in a moment!” Matthew called as he stepped down from the stool. He waded through various boxes and pieces of furniture, stopping momentarily to gaze at one of his favorite hairbrushes, all before he made it to the door.

He flung the door open wide, a small gasp escaping his lips when he saw who stood on the threshold. “Cordelia?” he asked, not able to hide the shock in his voice. It was creeping up on midnight, and Matthew had no idea as to why Cordelia Carstairs would appear on his doorstep at this hour. “What are you doing here this late in the evening? Has something happened to James? Lucie?” Matthew looked her over. She was wearing a long coat, as if she knew she would be out for a while. He could see what looked like a sapphire colored dress peeking out from under the coat, but he couldn’t make out any specific details.

Cordelia shook her head, her dark red hair falling out of it’s pins. Matthew fought the urge to put it back. “No,” she said, her voice sounding strained. “James and Lucie are quite alright. I came here because I need to speak with you.” She looked around nervously, as if she was making sure nobody was around. “Might I come in? I promise I will not be long.”

Matthew gave a small nod, stepping aside to let her in. “Of course. Please come in.”

“Thank you,” Cordelia said as she passed him. She stopped once she got inside, examining the inside of his home. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the boxes and clothes that were strewn throughout the place. “Do you need help unpacking, Matthew?”

Matthew chuckled softly. “No, my dear,” he said as he walked past her, moving towards the stool that he had been standing on earlier. “In due time, everything will be in its rightful place. But,” he said, indicating the crooked picture that was above his head, “I could use your assistance in getting this bloody picture straight.”

Cordelia laughed. The sound of it made Matthew’s heart skip a beat. “Of course I’ll help you,” she said as she centered herself in front of the picture. “Alright. Move it a little bit to the left.”

Matthew climbed back onto the stool and followed her instructions. “How’s that?” he asked, turning his head back to look at her. He was captured by the thoughtful look on her face. Her full lips were parted slightly, her elegant eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Too far to the left. Move it back a little bit to the right.”

Matthew tilted the picture slightly, hoping it was good this time. “Please give me good news,” he said.

Cordelia took once last good look at the picture before saying, “It’s perfect.”

Matthew jumped down from the stool joyfully. “Thank you, my dear Cordelia, for your assistance,” he said. He walked over to one of the chairs that had been placed, rather awkwardly, in the middle of his living room. “Now, please tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me this evening?” he said as he sat down, crossing his legs.

Cordelia took a deep breath and removed her coat, throwing it over one of the boxes on Matthew’s floor. Matthew sucked in a breath once he saw what she was wearing beneath it. It was a dress of deep sapphire, the color making her dark skin stand out beautifully. The sleeves were nearly see through, allowing Matthew to see the runes on her skin. It was low-cut, making the swells of her breasts spill over the top slightly. All in all, the dress was made for her, hugging her body in the perfect places, showing Matthew what he wanted but knew he couldn’t have. “I need to talk to you about James,” she said, breaking Matthew’s attention away from her body. “About me and James.”

Matthew swallowed, trying to fight against the sudden dryness in his mouth. “Are you two having a lovers’ quarrel?” Matthew inquired.

Cordelia expelled a breath, her cheeks flushing in sudden anger. “No, Matthew. We aren’t having a lovers’ quarrel,” she said, beginning to pace back and forth slowly. “For that to happen, we would actually have to be in love,” she said, her voice unsettlingly quiet.

Matthew was speechless. He knew the engagement was fake, that it was all a façade that had been put on to protect Cordelia’s reputation. Her reputation that she had put on the line to save James. “Cordelia,” he said, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. “James does love you, in his own way. He wouldn’t be willing to marry you if he didn’t. I know it might not be what you want, but marrying him is the only way to save your reputation.” 

Cordelia looked away from him, her eyes shining from unfallen tears. “You’re right about one thing,” she said. “It isn’t what I want. I would rather have my reputation dragged through the dirt one hundred times over than marry someone who doesn’t love me back. He loves Grace. He always has, and he always will. And,” she said, stopping to catch her breath, “I’m wondering if I even truly love him anymore.”

Matthew was staring at her, his mouth wide open. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. “Cordelia, if you don’t want him-” his voice trailed off. She had loved James, he knew. He had walked in on the two of them, passionately kissing in the whispering room. He had watched her, through his drunken stupor, stare at James with total love and devotion at their engagement party. He had put his feelings for her aside every time. But now... “If you don’t want him, then who do you want? What do you want?”

Cordelia looked at him then, her black eyes piercing. “I am not stupid, Matthew,” she said, the pain in her voice disappearing. “I know that you have developed feelings for me, as I have for you.” She stopped herself abruptly. She walked over to Matthew and knelt down in front of him, her dress pooling around her. “I want you, Matthew. You make me laugh and smile. You have been there for me on some of my darkest days since I arrived in London. I know this is wrong, what I am asking of you, but I don’t care.”

Matthew felt like his heart was going to explode inside of his chest. He had loved Cordelia for so long. He reached a hand out, touching her cheek lightly. “Since when do I care about right and wrong?” he said with a soft laugh. “Tell me what you want, Cordelia.”

She leaned into his touch before speaking. “I will still marry James, as I have promised. But there is no reason I should not be happy or satisfied during that time. Over the last few months, everything I have known has been thwarted in some shape or form, and I am finding I do not care about propriety. But, I understand if you don’t want to take me up on my offer, since James is your parabatai.”

Matthew leaned forward so their noses were inches from touching. “My beautiful Cordelia,” he said, whispering. “Everything you have said stands to reason. I do not blame you for doing what you can to be happy, especially when you are being put into a situation where you absolutely will not be happy. And,” he continued, moving even closer to her, “If I can help bring you happiness, then I will. I love you, Cordelia. I will do anything in my power to make you happy.”

Cordelia pulled him in, kissing him. He lost himself in the feeling of her soft lips against his. He felt her tongue teasing his lower lip, begging for entry. Their kissing grew more passionate. He pulled her up and into his lap, fighting his way through her massive skirts. “Why must you ladies insist on wearing such massive dresses?” he asked in between kisses.

Cordelia chuckled softly. “Maybe this would be more comfortable if the dress was off?” she asked, her voice completely innocent. Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and began working the lacings that were holding her dress closed. Matthew watched as her dress fell from her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing anything under it save for a very thin chemise. She looked down at herself. “On second thought, maybe I should just take all of it off, hmm?” She reached down, grabbing the bottom of the fabric. With one smooth movement, she pulled it entirely off her body, leaving herself exposed completely under Matthew’s gaze.

Matthew was amazed. He had seen naked women before, but none of them compared to Cordelia. Her breasts were full and perfectly proportioned. Her waist was slim, but had enough of a womanly curve to drive a man wild. Her legs were long and muscular, and Matthew couldn’t help but think of the ways he wanted to wrap those legs around himself. “Cordelia,” he breathed, his voice dripping with desire. “You are beautiful. Magnificent. Ravishing.” He stopped himself, realizing he was turning into a thesaurus. He reached his arms out. “Come here.”

Cordelia sauntered over to him and sat back in his lap. This time, though, she straddled him, throwing her long legs over each side of the chair. “Is this alright?” she asked, suddenly seeming self-conscious.

Matthew pulled her in for a quick kiss. “This is more than alright. I have dreamt of this,” he admitted. He looked at her then. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to do anything you will regret later.”

She grabbed his face, pulling him in so their lips were touching. “Matthew Fairchild, I have been thinking about you almost every night for the last few weeks. I want nothing more than this right now. Nothing more than you. I love you.”

Matthew blew out a breath. “Thank God,” he said. He kissed her, more roughly this time. He bit at her lips, then kissed her softly to soothe the sting. She leaned into him and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders once she was done, loving the feeling of her soft hands running up and down his chest. He reached up and began pulling out the pins that was holding her hair. He sighed in satisfaction as her red locks fell down her shoulders and back. He dove his hands into it, loving how soft it was.

She leaned into his ear. “Have you done this before?” she asked, shyly. “I haven’t. I don’t know what do to.”

All of the plans and positions left Matthew’s head. This is her first time, he thought. He knew then he had to make it somewhat special. “Yes. I have done this before, but there is nothing to be ashamed of. You’re already doing an excellent job.” He leaned back, placing her hands onto the button of his pants. “Help me take my pants off.”

Cordelia licked her lips as she unbuttoned his trousers, stopping when she was done. “Alright, now what?”

“Lift up for a moment,” he instructed. Once she obliged, he quickly pulled his trousers off his body, throwing them somewhere across the room. He heard Cordelia gasp as she saw him naked for the first time.

“Can I touch it?” she asked, her voice quiet and innocent.

Matthew chuckled. “Nothing would make me happier,” he said. He watched as she reached a hand out and wrapped it around his length. She tested the waters, slowly getting a feel for it. Eventually, she started to move her hand up and down. “Lean back a little bit,” he said. She did as she was told, revealing her entrance to him. He ran a finger up and down, pulling a moan from her lips. Slowly, he stuck a finger in, watching her closely. He gripped her hips with his free hand, keeping her still. He began to pump his finger in and out, loving the sounds coming from her.

She leaned in, running her tongue along his lips. He stuck his own tongue out, meeting hers. They continued like this for a little bit longer. Her hand on him, his finger in her, and their tongues dancing together. When he knew she was ready, he pulled his finger out. “Alright, my love,” he purred. “This will hurt a little bit, at least from what I have been told. Please, just relax. I will do what I can to make it better.”

She nodded. “I need you to help me, Matthew.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve got you.” He lifted her up by her hips then, just enough so he could enter her. He lined himself up, and slowly brought her down. He struggled not to lose himself in pleasure completely, remembering this was her first time, and he needed to be there for her. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice evidently strained.

She was biting her bottom lip, her face pinched as if she was in pain. “Is it supposed to hurt this much?” she asked. “How is this supposed to feel good?”

“Hold on,” Matthew replied. He reached down to where their bodies were connected. He found her clitoris, and began rubbing it in circular motions. This caused Cordelia’s head to fall back, her mouth open in pleasure. Matthew smiled to himself as she slid all the way down, their bodies closer than ever. “Is that better?”

She moaned in response. “What- what do I do now?”

Matthew lost himself for a moment as he said, “Ride me.” It seemed, though, that she knew what he meant. She pulled up, then slammed back down onto him. He threw his head back and groaned. “You feel amazing, Cordy,” he moaned. She kept her pace, eagerly riding him.

After a few moments, Cordelia slowed down. “Do you think,” she gasped between bounces, “that we could switch this up a bit?”

Matthew smirked then. “I can think of many ways we can switch this up,” he said. “Stand up, and bend over the chair,” he instructed. She reluctantly got off of his lap and waited for him to stand up. Once he did, she bent over, placing her hands on the seat of the chair. Matthew marveled at her in this new angle. “Now, spread your legs a little bit.”

She looked back at him questioningly but listened. “Matthew, what are you-” she began, but lost her words once Matthew pushed his way inside her once again. This new position allowed her to feel him differently, and she loved it.

Matthew started out slowly, making sure she wasn’t in pain. Then, he started moving faster, slamming into her forcefully. He reached down, and grabbed a fist full of her thick hair, pulling it gently. With his free hand, he reached down and started to rub her clit again. Her body immediately tightened around him. He kept going, waiting for her to finish. She moaned loudly as she came, her back arching. She tried to pull away from him, but Matthew kept her where she was. A few thrusts later, he reached his climax, pulling out of her just in time.

When he was done, Cordelia sank to the floor, lying on her back. She looked up at him, a smile playing at her lips. “Well, well, well,” she said, “such a naughty boy you are.”

Matthew quickly got down so he was lying on top of her. “That was only a little teaser,” he said, lovingly kissing her neck. “I do hope I get to show you more.”

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. “Oh, you will get to show me plenty.” She pulled his face in for a quick kiss. “And I am looking forward to it with much excitement,” she said, her beautiful eyes dancing.

Matthew looked down at her, lying below him. He knew this was wrong, that she was engaged to James, his parabatai, his brother. But the engagement was fake, and it was apparent Cordelia didn’t love James. She hadn’t shared her body with him the way she had just shared it with Matthew. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll show you more as soon as I get my bed set up,” he said.

Cordelia laughed, her body shaking beneath him. “Do you need help?” she asked, her voice holding the same tone as it had when she asked the question earlier.

“Yes, Cordy,” he said. She smiled up at him, loving her new nickname. “I would love your help.” He looked around at the mess in his flat. “Actually, can you help me now? It seems I don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight.”

“I’ll help you,” she said. “As long as I can stay here tonight. I think I have it in me to be shown a few more things.” She smirked at him, a cunning smile on her face.

He stuttered. “We- we best get to it then,” he said as he got up, trying to remember where he had put his mattress. He looked down at her. She hadn’t moved at all. She was propping herself up on her elbows, looking desirable and enticing.

“Are we really in that much of a rush? Or are you that tired?” she asked. She spread her legs slightly. The look on her face told Matthew that she wouldn’t be the only one learning a few things tonight.


End file.
